Lesson Learned
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: He may have learned his lesson but if every time he forgot what she'd told him he was going to get reminded in such an amazing way it might be worth "accidently" forgetting a little more often.


**Lesson Learned**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **He may have learned his lesson but if every time he forgot what she'd told him he was going to get reminded in such an amazing way it might be worth "accidently" forgetting a little more often.

**Author's Note:- **Follow up to "When you're in a hole" requested by and written for Laura (LLwasGuest123) in honour of her birthday as thanks for her fantastic encouraging reviews! You could probably read this without having read "When you're in a hole" but it might be helpful to have read it. Rated for sexual content frankly it's total smut for smut's sake; enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

Looking at her reflection in the full length mirror in her bedroom Jean smiled satisfied that she'd chosen well and James would be suitably impressed. Since his comments that afternoon about the abilities of women only just this side of 50 she'd spent the afternoon thinking about how she should exact the perfect revenge while showing him just what she was capable of in spite of being what he appeared to have decided was over the hill. Now he'd be arriving in less than half an hour and when he did she had every intention of making sure by the end of the night he was left in no doubt that she could still do anything she chose and keep up with him no matter what pace was set.

"Wow you look amazing I thought we were just doing dinner and slobbing around on the sofa if I'd known you were going to dress for dinner I'd have made more of an effort." James gasped when she opened the door to him later his jaw falling slightly as she took in the sight of her in deep blue dress that clung to her figure in all the right places and the way her hair bounced around her shoulders the smell of her shampoo invading his senses as she shook her head slightly and pulled him inside.

"Oh you'll do just fine the way you are you won't be dressed for long anyway." She smiled taking his hand and leading him through the house and toward the stairs.

"I thought we were going to have dinner."

"I thought we'd do something else first, are you complaining?"

"Hell no I was just wondering why the sudden change of plans?" James smiled as they reached the bedroom and she gently nudged him inside. He'd been sure when they left work that she was in a mood with him and he'd planned to spend the evening making it up to her for his insensitive comments earlier in the day and hope that she may have forgiven him by bed time. What he hadn't expected was for her to answer the door looking stunning and immediately lead him to the bedroom and it was a turn of events that he was enjoying extremely even if it was extremely confusing.

"Well I've been thinking about what you said earlier about women of a "certain" age." Jean smiled batting his hands away as he tried to reach for her then pushing his t-shirt over his head kissing him hungrily before pushing him onto the bed still refusing to let him touch her.

"I didn't mean you, I know exactly what you're capable of but you're exceptional all I was saying was that in that specific situation I felt her age would have gone against her." James replied watching as she moved to the end of the bed dropping his shoes and socks onto the floor before running her hands up his legs skimming his thighs and the straining bulge already evident in his trousers before unbuttoning them and pulling them and his boxers down his legs leaving him naked in front of her. "You're now wearing far too much baby why can't I touch you I want to take that dress off and see what's underneath again."

"Oh you will but not just yet." Jean replied sitting on the bed beside him pinning his hands on either side of his head as she kissed him again. She knew it would be easy to give in to the fact she was as ready for what was going to happen as she could see he was, she knew she could shed her clothes and in seconds they would be tangled together and in minutes she'd be lost in how amazing he could make her feel and no longer care about anything he'd said that day but she had a point to prove and even if it killed her waiting she was going to prove it. Standing by the again she lowered the zip on her dress and let it fall to the floor revealing the carefully chosen dark blue laced Basque and matching panties she already knew he loved. He'd bought her it a few months before for Christmas, their first Christmas together, and she knew that when it came to getting an instant reaction from him there was nothing that worked as well.

"God you looked fantastic before but now you're just torturing me, I'm sorry ok I shouldn't have implied that age would come into how capable someone was of doing anything now will you get down here and let me make it up to you?

"You're going to make it up to me but not before I remind you just what a 48 year old woman can do." Jean replied lying on the bed beside him and letting her hands roam his body staring firmly at him as he tried to reach for her again. "Move those hands from above your head again before I tell you that you can and I'll have to tie you down."

"Oh god why do I get the feeling I'm in serious trouble tonight?" James muttered groaning quietly as she returned her attention to his body kissing her way down his chest as her hair tickled his sides and she set his skin on fire. In the time they'd been together he'd never been left in any doubt about her ability to completely floor him when they were together, she was the sexiest most sensual woman he'd ever known but tonight she was on a mission to remind him of all of that. The way she grazed his length with her teeth as she reached her destination then soothed it with gentle swirls of her tongue as she took all of him in her mouth was agonising making it even more difficult for him to follow her instructions and keep from touching her.

Listening to his quiet groans Jean smiled against his hardness knowing that if her plan for the evening was to work she couldn't let herself get caught up in what they were doing and how he was reacting to her. She wanted to take him right to the edge, to get him so close to climax that when she stopped he would be least expecting it and it would have the maximum effect. Before long she could hear his breathing quicken and his groans turn to muttered renditions of her name and knew he was close to giving up, pulling away she smiled as his eyes shot open and he stared at her the shock evident in his eyes.

"I'm not done with you yet." She whispered kissing him again as her hands skimmed his arms pinning his hands once again to the pillow on either side of his head as she did. "See when I'm done I'm going to make sure you never have any doubt just how much trouble a 48 year old woman can give you not just professionally but personally."

"I already know, honestly honey I'm sorry and I promise never to make any assumptions based on a suspect's age or gender again , please I know you want me as much as I want you let me remind you why you stay with me even then I'm being insensitive." James said quietly seeing a moment of double cross her eyes before she finally nodded releasing her grip on his arms and letting him take back control of things has he flipped her onto the bed kneeling over her and slowly untying the laced front of the Basque. She knew what she'd done already had left him desperate for her, desperate to make love to her and he would be single minded in his desire to remove the limited amount of clothing she was still wearing and move things along. As the lacy fabric hit the floor by the bed followed swiftly by her panties she arched into his touch as he quickly replaced the lace that had been covering her breasts with his hands kissing her with a passion that verged on violent before resting gently between her legs.

"You better not even think about being a tease James Hathaway or I could swiftly change my mind about…." She began her words stopping in her throat as he glided into her giving them both what she knew they were desperate for. Moving with him as he made love to her with long had thrusts she let herself get lost in the way her body melted into his and how he was able to send her hurtling toward oblivion in record time. The echoing sound of her own cries mixed with his muttered burst telling her how much he loved her and how amazing she was seemed to bounce off the walls ricocheting off their bodies as they moved in perfect unison until she clung to him her body liquefying in a wave of pleasure that was only heightened as he followed her over the edge trembling in her arms as they both slowly recovered.

"You spent the whole afternoon trying o think how to make me suffer for that comment didn't you?" James smiled a little later as she smiled down at him nodding firmly.

"You of all people should know that you should never underestimate any 48 year old woman I thought I'd taught you that long ago but it appears that you needed another lesson." Jean replied laughing as his smile broadened.

"Well I'd say you did a pretty good job of reminding me and that's a lesson I won't forget in a hurry." He replied kissing her again as he realised he may have learned his lesson but if every time he forgot what she'd told him he was going to get reminded in such an amazing way it might be worth "accidently" forgetting a little more often.


End file.
